Tomat
by Dhita82
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. dan sasuke menyukai tomat. pada suatu hari sakura menanyakan suatu pertanyaan. bisakah ia menjawabnya dan apakah pertanyaan itu ?/RnR/DLDR/newbie jadi masih belajar


Tomat

.

.

Disclaimer by masashi kishimoto

.

Sasuke U × Sakura H

.

Warning : OOC –out of character- sangat , cerita pasaran , abal , ga jelas , miss typo , eyd yang berantakan dan teman teman sebangsanya

.

Summary :: Sakura Haruno adalah kekasih Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat dan suatu hari sakura bertanya dan membuat sasuke bingung apa yang akan sasuke jawab dari pertanyaan sang kekasih hati ?

O.K gue gak akan banyak bacot langsung saja ini dia

Here we go

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik disiang hari ini. Tak khayal membuat setiap makhluk hidup kurang lebih mengalami dehidrasi. Termasuk gadis bersurai rambut soft pink ini. Tapi untungnya ia sekarang berada disebuah café yang pendingin ruangannya cukup bekerja. Sepertinya gadis bubble gum ini sedang menunggu seseorang, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang nampak gelisah. Satu gelas jus strawberry tandas dihabiskan olehnya. Emerald itu, untuk kesekian kalinya melirik jam tangan berwarna silver yang bertengger manis di tangan putihnya. 10.00 yup sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu 'orang itu'. Gadis musim semi itu sudah mulai bosan dan ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi ketika hendak berdiri tangan seseorang mencegahya.

"maaf aku terlambat

.

.

.. sakura"

Gadis yang di panggil sakurapun hanya bersidekap dada dan mengembungkan pipinya dan bisa dilihat rona merah menjalar di wajah cantiknya pertanda ia sedang menahan emosi.

"maaf duduk lagi ya .. tadi aku ada kelas kau kan tau"

Seraya membujuk sakura untuk duduk pemuda itu juga ikut duduk berhadapan dengan sakura-nya. Sementara sakura hanya bisa menuruti perintah pemuda itu. Toh kalau ia mau marah ia juga tak tega karna ia yang membuat janji dengan pemuda ini , dan ia pun tau kalau pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang ada mata kuliah tapi memang dasar ia keras kepala ia bersikeras menyuruhnya buru buru datang ke café ini.

"kau terlambat 30 menit tuan muda **uchiha**" kata sakura seraya menekankan kata terakhir. Ya pemuda ini adala uchiha eits tapi bukan si sulung uchiha itachi melainkan saudaranya si bungsu uchiha sasuke.

Pemuda yang bernama sasuke tersebut hanya merespon 'hn' dan melambaikan tangannya kearah pelayan wanita.

"ya tuan dan nona mau pesan apa ?" Tanya pelayan wanita itu dengan ramah

"hn. Tomato juice dan –melirik kearah gelas sakura- strawberry juice nya masing masing satu"

"ok tomato juice and strawberry juice nya masing masing satu apa ada yang lain ?" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "oh ok tunggu sebentar ya tuan dan nona"ucap pelayan tersebut sembari ber'ojigi' untuk pergi.

Sekilas sasuke melirik kearah sakura dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela luar. "sudahlah saku aku sudah minta maaf" gumam sasuke

Sakura ? dia hanya diam tanpa kata tapi teringat tujuannya akhirnya ia mengalah dan membuka suaranya "hhh- baiklah sasuke-kun kali ini kau ku maafkan tapi lain kali jangan terlambat lagi"

Hendak merespon jawaban sakura pelayan wanita sudah mendahuluinya mengantarkan pesanan yang ia pesan "permisi ini pesanannya selamat menikmati" sembari menaruh gelas yang berisi tomat kearah sasuke dan satu lagi kearah sakura

"hn"

"arigatou"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pelayan itu pergi. Dan keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke yang notabene cowok yang pendiam dan sakura yang tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan dengan apa.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Ok cukup sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi berdiam diri seperti ini karena ia bukan tipikal perempuan pendiam malah justru sebaliknya ia adalah tipiikal perempuan yang tidak bisa diam tapi bukan berarti ia secerewet ino –sahabat kecilnya dan seenergik –naruto. Sakura menghela nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya kemudian ia teringat dengan tujuannya kemari.

"eum sasuke-kun" ucap salura memcahkan keheningan

"hn"

".."

".."

".."

"apa sakura ? apa kau masih marah karna aku terlambat ? bukan kah itu salahmu sendiri membuat janji mendadak , kau kan tau kalau-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya

"sasuke-kun lebih suka aku atau tomat" potong sakura

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak minuman jus tomatnya tapi ia teringat kalau ia uchiha yang punya harga diri yang amat tinggi tak memungkinkan ia tersedak di tempat umum hanya karna lontaran pertanyaan dari kekasihnya ini

".."

"sasuke-kun jawab kau lebih suka mana aku atau tomat" rengek sakura

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu saku ?"

".."

".."

"itu .. karena kemarin ino cerita kalau sai rela membakar semua lukisannya hanya agar ino mau kembali kepelukannya. Padahal kan kita berdua tau kalau sai itu sangat menyayangi lukisannya bahkan waktu itu saja si baka naruto mengoreskan sedikit tinta ke lukisannya ia sangat marah" ucap sakura menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas ujung rok miliknya.

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas "jadi karna itu kau memintaku buru buru datang kesini" sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu jawaban dari sasuke yang tak kunjung di jawab, sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah sasuke takut takut. "jawab sasuke-kun"

"hn. Aku lebih menyukai ..

.

.

Tomat"

Ketika mendengar jawaban dari pujaan hatinya sakura hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan jawaban pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu tak terasa liquid bening sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"ja-jadi ka-kkau lebih menyukai tomat dari pada aku kekasihmu ?" gumam sakura pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sasuke

"hn. Aku lebih menyukai tomat dari pada kau"

Tes

Ia sudah tak kuat menahan liquid bening yang sudah tak bisa di tampung itu dan sungai kecilpun mengalir di pipi ranum sakura. sasuke yang melihat sakura menangispun bingung ..apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku ? batin sasuke

"hey saku kenapa kau menangis" gumam sasuke sembari mau mengusapkan air mata yang mengalir di pipi sakura

"sudah sasuke-kun" sakura menepis tangan sasuke yang mau mengusap air matanya "kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini jika kau tak menyukaiku" sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan hendak berlari tapi

Grep

Sepasang tangan kokoh itu merengkuh gadis mungil yang ada di hadapannya membawa kepala gadis itu menangis di dada bidangnya. "kenapa .. kenapa saku? Apa salahku ?" Tanya sasuke *sasuke gak peka ye jadi cowok J

Sakura menangis "kk-kau bilang ke-kenapa hiks .. kau hiks lebih memilih .. hiks tomatmu itu hiks .. hiks di bandingkan hiks .. aku hiks" jawab sakura parau. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan sakura. ia sekarang mengerti mengapa sakura tiba tiba menjadi begini.

Ia mempererat pelukannya pada sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sakura terlihat rau wajah sakura yang sedih tiba tiba menjadi merona hebat. Sasuke yakin sekarang wajah sakura pasti sudah semerah buah kesukaannya itu –tomat- sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mensejajarkan tinginya dengan sakura sembari mengusap air mata yang tersisa di wajah sakura.

Onyx sasuke menatap emerald sakura.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kepantai cuaca sedang cerah" Tanya sasuke

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dan bergandengan tangan dengan sasuke setelah sasuke membayar pesanan mereka dan berjalan beriringan keluar. Tapi ketika berjalan beriringan dengan sasuke ia teringat dengan perkataan sasuke yang membuat merona hebat wajahnya.

.

.

.

"aku memang lebih menyukai tomat dan aku memang tidak menyukaimu tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau sakura-chan aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun didunia ini termasuk tomat buah kesukaanku. Jadi jangan pernah ada kata putus diantara hubungan kita karna aku sangat mencintaimu my cherry"

.

.

OWARI

Author Note ::

Ojigi = membungkuk tanda hormat

Arigatou = terima kasih

Gimana gimana cerita karanganku bagus gak ? jawab aja yang jujur ngasih flame juga gapapa asalkan yang masuk akal hehehe J ..

Sebenernya mau publish yang berchapter chapter tapi kalo dipikir pikir kaya'nya gak seru ya udah deh gue publish yang oneshoot deh

Ini gue publish sebenernya untuk membayar janji gue tempo lalu sama temen temen gue *mhegha amaliiah *mita nurkhasanah *annisa putri karisma dan lain lain

OK

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san

Cikarang barat

Sabtu

20.25

29/06/2013

Words 1.253

ADITYA FEBRIANTIKA JJJ


End file.
